supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kentson Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Lilly:Let It gooooo Katie:Shut Up Annoncer:For the First time Stella Visit a family who due to get married Submission Reel Observation Begins see the girls Watching Sofia The First on TV Tanny:Can you turn off the tv we gonna buy your birthday presents for your cousins Katie:No Tanny:Please we need to go Tommy are you ready Tommy:Yes,Sure Stella:Tommy is ready to go and the girls are sure to say the least Tanny:If you dont turn the tv off you are having hot sauce turns off the TV Tanny:Thank You Going Shopping Stella:By the time we got to the store,These girls are running chaos Katie:Can we have sweets Tanny:NO WE ARE BUYING YOUR COUSINS BIRTHDAY PRESENTS Lilly:I WANT THESE SWEETIES Tanny:We can get them another day,ok,if you act like this Your Anna and Elsa doll will be in Toy Jail Tommy:Found these Tanny:What it is Tommy:My Little Pony Set,For Jen she could have Pinkie Pie,For Jessie she can have Twilight Sparkle and for Anna,She can have Rainbow dash Tanny:Good Boy Tanny:NO PUT IT BACK NOW Katie:Nope Tanny:IM PUTING BACK RIGHT NOW AND WE CAN PAY AND LEAVE OK YOUR ANNA AND ELSA DOLL IS IN TOY JAIL Observation Continutes watches The Man who Fell to Earth on TV Katie:Can you let us watch Frozen Tommy:Sorry I'm watching The Man who fell to earth because its Nap time Lilly:WE WANNA WATCH FROZEN NOW Tanny:ITS NAP TIME IF HES WATCHING THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH NOT FROZEN Katie:LET US WATCH FROZEN Tanny:ITS NAP TIME NOW Girls Sleep and they wake up and watch Sofia The First on TV Tanny:TURN SOFIA OFF,ITS NAP TIME BECAUSE OF THAT YOUR FROZEN FEVER BOOK WILL BE IN TOY JAIL AND YOU WONT HAVE IT UNTIL SATURDAY GET IT Stella:Here comes the Sippy Cups gives the Girls Sippy Cups Stella:Sippy Cups in this house is a nightmare Tanny:Heres your Cups Stella:These Girls are six and Seven are still having Sippy cups is a big issue in this house,that needs to Change talk with Tanny Stella:Are any holidays ruined? Tanny:Well Christmas party at their school was Ruined because when they are listening to Christmas music and Katie and Lily having a tantrum and wanting Frozen on and while they turned away they put on the Frozen soundtrack on and their teacher was angry at them for tormenting the little boys in their class Stella:Oh My. How can Frozen music cause so much damage for the school? Tanny:These Girls had a tantrum when they turned it off and then the whole party was ruined. All the little boys at the school were cringing and begging to make the frozen music stop. The frozen songs still rung in their ears, and the poor little boys had to have therapy for a long period of time. As a result, the teacher sent Lily and Katie to the principal's office. They were sent home for the day along with a note to the parents, saying that they are not allowed to bring Frozen music soundtracks to school ever again. Simon Came Home Stella:Later on Simon came home Simon:Hello sweetie pies Stella:Im Stella Nice to Meet you Simon:The First time i saw her and that shes is here Stella:What are you guys doing now Tanny:Gonna do the Dinner Dinner Time Tanny:Guys Dinner Stella:Once again Mum gave the girls Sippy cups yet again Simon:What are we having Tanny:Cottage Pie Katie:That pie is (Bleep) Stella:Dinner time was like a Trip to the Zoo Simon:Watch your Mouth Tanny:Girls You need to eat 2 vegtables Tanny:Good Girls Clam Down Time is reading The Hobbit doing Crossword doing his Work Stella:Well its clam but before i knew it these Girls are up to something Lilly:Let it gooo let it gooo cant hold it back anymore Katie:let it goo let it gooo truned away and slam the door Tommy:Shut up im trying to read here Tanny:Girls Stop, cut it out Stella:These Girls are addited to Frozen and Katie listens to Girl Loves Me By David Bowie with Explict Content on Tommy's Ipad Stella:I Cant Beileve it these Girls are listening to Explict David Bowie Song which is disgusting Stella:Are you sure thats appropriate for the girls to listen to Tanny:Oh My God,Thats not apporiate Stella:I Cant Beileve it how Tommy have that music allow the girls listen to it Bedtime Stella:Its Bedtime is watching the Man who fell to earth watching Prison Break episode Stella:These Girls throwing a fit Lilly:Tommy Can we Watch Frozen Tommy:No I'm watching the Man who fell to earth Katie:WE WANNA WATCH FROZEN Tommy:You are not watching it that's final and Lilly went to Living Room were Simon watching Prison Break Lilly:Daddy Let us watch frozen Simon:No im watching Prison Break Katie:LET US WATCH FROZEN Tanny:IF THEY ARE WATCHING PRISON BREAK,THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH,THEY ARE WATCHING PRISON BREAK AND THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH NOT FROZEN,ITS BEDTIME AND IF YOU CARRY ON YOUR RAPUNZEL AND ARIEL DOLL WILL BE IN TOY JAIL,GET IT NOW Stella:Thats were the Fireworks went off,Bedtime is not a Lullaby it became a Horror movie Katie:IF YOU DONT LET US WATCH FROZEN Lilly:WE WILL WATCH IT IN YOUR ROOM Tanny:No You are not watching Frozen,Its Bedtime,Storytime is over Lilly:WE WANT SIPPY CUPS Tanny:Ok Brings and gives the cups to the girls Stella:And once again Sippy cups came once again Tanny:Good Night Stella:Ive seen enough i need to talk Tanny and Simon about the issues need to be adressed Parents Meeting Stella:Tanny and Simon you called me and help your kids but there are few issues,the First Issue Bedtime,Bedtime is a Nightmare,it was a Horror Movie Tanny:Katie and Lily misbehave but Tommy is a good one ok Simon:Yeah Stella:Lets bring on to the next issue is Music on Tommy's Ipad,Last Night,These Girls listen to a David Bowie song with Explict Words,The lyrics are disgusting,can you give me the lyric sheet Tanny:Sure Stella:Here what he said,Where The (Bleep) did monday go?,Im cold to this pig and pug show,Im sitting in the chestnut tree,Who The (Bleep) is gonna mess with me?,These Lyrics are not suitable for that age Simon:i know he likes Kamijo to Bowie and these girls love his music Stella;These songs are not suitable for their age brings me to On to the last issue,Sippy Cups,They have to go,There big girls now and they dont need them anymore Simon:Yes Tanny:Yes They need to go now Stella:We gonna start working Teaching Begins Stella:Today is my first day working with the Kentson Family,The first thing i want to introduce to the family is their reward chart Stella:Hello Girls Lilly and Katie:Hello Stella:i got a surprise for you and Tommy aswell,for you Lilly and Katie,Im gonna give you a Lilly:Anna Katie:Elsa Stella:You are right girls,a frozen reward chart and for you Tommy im gonna give you a Supernatural Chart Tommy:Thanks Stella Time Out Stella:Later on in the afternoon,These girls are watching Cinderella and Mum asked them to go outside Tanny:Girls,we gonna go outside now Lilly:NOT NOW Tanny:Please Katie:WE ARE NOT GOING OUTSIDE Tanny:Thats it you two are going on the time out step and ill turn the tv off Stella:Im Happy for Mum to put both of them in time out Tanny: (firmly) YOU ARE IN TIME OUT BECAUSE YOUR REFUSED TO LISTEN TO MOMMY AND NOW YOUR FROZEN BOOK IS GOING IN TOY JAIL AND SO DOES YOUR CINDERELLA DVD TOO Puts Girls Frozen Book and Cinderella DVD in Toy Jail and Katie Goes Upstairs and watch Belles Magical World on TV Tanny:TURN OFF BELLE YOU ARE STAYING IN TIME OUT AND YOUR BELLES MAGICAL WORLD DVD IS ALSO GOING IN TOY JAIL puts them back in time out and Puts Belles Magical World DVD in Toy Jail Stella:These Girls are pushing Mums Buttons Tanny:YOU TWO DISOBEYED ME 25 Minutes Later Tanny:Girls,Mummy puts you both in time for refused to listen to me and now i want you to say sorry Both:Sorry Tanny:Thank you Good Eater Stella:Dinner time is a mess and so i want to introduce mum and dad the good eater Stella:Ok what are You cooking Tanny:Meatloaf and salad Simon:Yes Tanny:Guys Dinner Tommy:Alright Stella:By the time we got to the table,these girls are playing their old tricks Tanny:You Need to Eat your Salad or you go in time out,I AM CLEAR Stella:Tommy is well behaved eating his Tanny:Good Boy Simon:Girls we're waiting to eat your salad or your Frozen fever anna and elsa doll will be in toy jail 5 Minutes Later Tanny:You've eaten your Salad,Good Girls Bye Bye Sippy Cups Stella:Tonight im gonna do something speical for the girls Tanny:Whats the surprise Stella:Tonight You Gonna explain to them that they dont need the sippy cups and they have to go to the Toddlers who need them even more Stella:Letting the Sippys is gonna be the hardest thing thats this family ever have to go through Stella:We gonna bring the girls in Tanny:Sure Simon:Girls Mummy and Daddy got something to tell you Stella:Its gonna be very easy challenge for Mum and Dad Sit on their sofa in their Frozen PJs Simon:Mum and Dad got something to tell you Tanny:We are going to tell you that you dont need the sippy cups anymore,They have to go to the Toddlers who need them more Lilly:(Sobly)We have to say Bye Bye? Simon:Yes we have to Simon:Telling the Girls that giving up the Sippys is the hardest thing we ever done Lilly and Katie: ”WE WANNA KEEP OUR SIPPY CUPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tanny: “No you both are having a big girl cup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lilly and Katie: “NO WE DO NOT WANNA HAVE BIG GIRL CUPS WE WANT TO KEEP OUR SIPPY CUPS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Simon: “That’s it Calm Down Time for both of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tanny: “You both are in their for not giving us our sippy cups!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Enters the room and Gives the Girls Pink and Purple Bags Stella:Here are your Bags Lilly:For Sippy Cups Stella:Yes,Lets go and get these Sippy Cups and put them in the bag Enter the Kitchen Simon:Theres your 2 Sippys Gets Her Green and Katie Gets her Light Blue Sippy cups and puts them in their bag Stella:Yay Simon:Good Girl Went to their bedroom Gets Her Yellow and Lilly gets Red Sippy Cups and puts them in their bag Tanny:Well done Stella:Yay turn the TV on and watch My little Pony episode and Tanny gives their Pink Sippy Cups for the very last time Tanny:Girls,This is your last drink out of your sippy cups and and Lilly:No More Tanny:Youre right no more sippy cups because you are Katie:Big girls Tanny:Yay MLP episode Tanny:Alright say goodbye to sippy cups Katie:Can We have a last look Tom:Sure give the girls their bags and have their last look at their sippys Tanny:This is the last time you see them,Ok, Stella:Say your Goodbyes Lilly: “NO I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Katie(Sobbing): I WANNA KEEP MINE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tanny: “Sorry but your big girls now and you are not having the sippy cups anymore!!!!!!!!!!!” Lilly: “NO I WANNA KEEP THE SIPPY CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Katie: KEEP MINE TOO!!!!!!” Tanny: “Naughty Step for you.” Tanny: “Girls you have placed there because you refused to give me your sippy cups.” Tom:Seeing Katie Cry is Heartbreaking ive ever seen Tanny:Good Night Girls Simon:See you in the morning Girls Big Surprise for the Girls See the Girls watching Beauty and The Beast on tv Stella:Good Morning Girls Lilly and Kaite:Morning Simon:Good Morning,You manage to sleep without your Sippys,Well done,Big girl now Tanny:Ok Girls,Mum and Dad got a Surprise for you Katie:What it is puts her Hand to Reveal 2 New Frozen Tumbler Bottle Lilly:Frozen Tanny:Yes,Big girl Cups now gives them Frozen Tumbler Bottle Stella:Im happy about the change in this house and for the first time ever,These girls drink out of the big girl bottle Simon:Yay Clap Tanny:Big Girls Stella Goes Away Stella:Im Leaving the Family for Few days Tanny:Any Advice if they misbehave at the party Stella:They have to write an Essay about what they did at the party Simon:Thats a good Idea Tanny:Bye Simon:Bye Stella:Ill will see you in a few days Family Test Run Tanny:Hi Terry Terry(On The Phone):Hello Tanny Tanny:What theme they are having this year? Terry:Jason who turning six,Anna and Jem are turning 8 and Jessie is turn 10 this year and their Theme is Candy Crush Saga Tanny:Cool Terry:They want mixed Berry Birthday cake Tanny:Ill Tell my Husband since he worked at the bakery Getting Ready for the Party Tanny:Guys we gonna get ready for the party Lilly:I Am see Lilly in her Purple Dress with Tangled Shoes Katie:Me too see Katie in Her Pink Dress with Tangled Shoes Simon;You are Going Up see Tommy Wearing Blue Jean,HIM T shirt and converse shoes Tanny:Got their Presents Simon:Yes Family goes in the car At Pizza Hut Tanny:By the time we got to Pizza Hut the girls are whinning and moaning about the place and theme Tanny:Girls it will be no Mcdonalds and Frozen for today Lilly:WE WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS AND HAVE FROZEN AS A THEME Tanny:To Bad so Sad,Theres no frozen and we are not at mcdonalds,WE ARE AT PIZZA HUT AND THEIR THEME IS CANDY CRUSH SAGA Lilly:WE WANT FROZEN AND MCDONALDS Katie:WE HATE CANDY CRUSH SAGA AND PIZZA HUT,WE ONLY LIKE MCDONALDS AND FROZEN Tanny:WE CAN HAVE FROZEN ANOTHER TIME, okay? and Tommy are Carrying a cake into Pizza Hut Tommy:Sure it was heavier than expected in the Car Tanny:Because if you carry on Your Frozen Coloring Book will be in Toy Jail,Get it and now calm down and Dont you ever change the Theme,I AM CLEAR Lilly:Ok Katie:Yes Tanny:Thank You Tanny and Girls Join Simon and Tommy at Pizza Hut James:Hi i knew you can make it Jason:Hi is Wearing a Sonic T Shirt,Black Jeans and a White converse See Girls Anna wearing a Dark Pink dress and Black Shoes,Jem is wearing a Red dress and Blue Shoes and Jessie wearing a Bubblegum Pink hair bow, Bubblegum Pink dress with Black Boots Crush Saga Music plays in the background and Jem Playing Candy Crush Saga on their Ipads Jessie:This is Easy Anna:Mum i cant pass this leavel Terry:Here i can help you Waitress:Ready to Order James:Sure can we have 4 Chicken tikkia and one Chocolate and 3 Strawberry milkshake and we can have one meatfest and one BBQ please Waitress:Sure Tanny:Can we have 2 Chesse and Chicken,One Chicken Tikka,2 Chesse and Tomato and 2 Bannana and One Strawberry Milkshake please Waitress:Ok they have Eaten their Pizza,Terry Gets 4 Gift bags leaving James,Simon,Katie.Lilly and Tom Joins Jessie,Jason,Anna and Jem and Play candy Crush Saga James:Are you 4 ready for the Cake that Your uncle made Jason,Anna,Jessie and Jem:Yes Katie(Whipsering);When she given them a gift bag we can change from Candy Crush to Let it go Lilly:Cool Idea Waitress comes to them Holding a Candy Crush Saga Cake James:Make a wish Guys Girls Blow out the candles Tanny:OH MY GOD DID YOU BLOW OUT THE CANDLES Katie:Its a Trick Tanny:YOU DONT BLOW OUT THE CANDLES,GET IT James:Ill Light them up again Simon:Sorry and Jem Blow out the candles All:Hooray they eating the Cake Terry:Ok Guys Ready for your Surprise Jason,Jessie,Anna and Jem:Yes Terry:Close your eyes guys Gives Jason a Avengers Gift Bag,Jessie a Rapunzel Gift Bag,Jem a Cinderella Gift Bag and Anna a Shake it up gift bag as she stops when the Girls Changed from Candy Crush Saga Theme to Let it Go By Idina Manzel Terry:OK WHO CHANGED THE MUSIC the girls started singing as They cover ears and start laughing Tommy:Its Them Changed from Let it Go into Candy Crush Saga Theme Tanny:Why you Changed the Music Lilly:WE Don't LIKE CANDY CRUSH Tanya:We are Going Home now On the way home Tanny: Not only did you ruin the party, but you ruined your cousin James' life! How depressing! Now he is going home crying for what you did! Lily: James is poo-poo, and so is Jason! Katie: Yeah, Candy Crush is poo-poo! And it's a f***ing waste of time! (Lily and Kate take turns kicking the back of Simon and Tanny's the seats) Party Aftermath Tanny:GIRLS THAT BEHAVIOR IS unacceptable,I MEAN IT,THIS IS THE LAST BIRTHDAY PARTY I'M EVER TAKING YOU TO Lilly: Good!!! Because candy Crush stinks! Simon:DO YOU THINK CANDY CRUSH IS BORING BUT FROZEN IS FUN,HUH? Katie: Yeah, buttface Tanny:YOUR COUSINS LIKE CANDY CRUSH SAGA NOT FROZEN Lilly:Shut up Tanny:THATS RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL,YOUNG LADY Katie: Why, thank you Butthead Simon:THATS NOT NICE YOU DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE THEME GET IT Katie: Well, duh! Candy Crush is a waste of time! I would rather eat dog poop than play that crappy game anyway!!! Tanny;BECAUSE OF THAT rotten attitude of yours, YOUR FROZEN coloring BOOK IS GOING IN TOY JAIL AND NOW WRITE A 300 WORD ESSAY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY WRONG Simon:GET WRITING NOW and I expect it to be finished by bedtime. Essay Said: I know what Katie and I did at the Pizza Hut restaurant was very wrong, but heck, I don't really care, H***, it was really worth it because you know what? Candy Crush Saga is nothing but a piece of dog s***. Who gives a motherf***ing flying s*** about what my stupid, dorky cousins like and don't like? I know we disobeyed mommy and daddy and we changed the music, so what? Yes, I know we blew out the candles when it wasn't our birthday so what? We don't care. We will always like McDonald's and Frozen, so you all better get used to it, you bunch of losers. Get one thing straight, you big, fat poo-poo heads: There is nothing you can say or do that will make us like Candy Crush Saga, not Nanny Stella, not mommy, not daddy, not dorky cousin Jason, not Jem, not Anna, Not James, Not Tommy, not anybody, no how, nuh-uh! Got it? Essay said: Now hear this, you big, fat bunch of poopy-butts: Nobody gives a (Bleep) about Candy Crush anyway, so there! Candy Crush Saga is poo-poo! Tanny:THAT's NOT a NICE essay AND NOW YOUR Nintendo 2DS,TEDDY IS GOING INTO TOY JAIL are throwing a tantrum Simon:I'm Very disappointed in you two, from now on, you will be playing Candy Crush for three weeks To pay for your crimes. DVD Meeting Refocements Another Big Surprise for The girls Stella:Im Quite Happy for Tanny and Simon keeping up the wonderful work,but before i leave i give the girls special Stella:Ok girls its Surprise time Lilly:What it is Stella:I got something to tell you,i heard that Mummy and Daddy and Getting Married,so here are your bags Gives Them a Disney Princess Gift Bag Katie:Wow Tanny:Blue Dress Simon:Whats also in the Bag Lilly:Wow,White Cardigan Tanny:You are gonna be Elsa for our wedding day Lilly:Tiana with Elsa on it Katie:Me too Simon:Cool Tanny:Wow your new white shoes Simon:I Got one last surprise for a whille Lily:What it is Tanny:Here are your Pink and Purple Flowers,You gonna be the flower girls Hug together Time for Stella to go Family Update/Happy Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Essay Order Episodes Category:Episodes With Gift Bag Surprise Category:Transcripts with Essay Orders Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Unfinished Transcripts